If axial shafts may occur in operation between two machines or units interconnected by Cardan shafts, the Cardan shafts are connected by specially designed resilient couplings, also called "interposed cardan-shaft couplings". Due to the special nature of the cardan shafts, the couplings in such cases must be resilient, the parts of the coupling being radially braced against one another.